


Quickie

by meikahidenori



Series: Stardust & Ocean Waves: TAG R18+ Smut archive - Gordon and John Tracy pairings only [3]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: M/M, R18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori
Summary: Another super short G x J.  People shouldn't tease me when I'm drawing... things happen





	Quickie

"uhhh nuuuh Oh god John..... nnnuhhh!"

"uhh - Can't.... can't keep this up Gordon.... I hav- have to...."

"hang on a little longer... oooh fuck! Uhhhhhaaah!"

"I'm S-sorry I need to.... nuhhhh ah! ah! Shit! You feel good! Ahhh!"

"Oh Fuck John! nhhhhuh! uh ah! h-how much did you-"

"nnuuh... still got more... I want to- fuck I need - unnnuh!"

"Aaah! S-seriously! fuck I can f-feel it dripping down between my legs! Ohhh FAR OUT John! uhhh, how - how much did you?"

"Not.. enough I think... still... still feel hot down there....."

"nuuuh I can vouch for that......y-you're still hard inside!"

"I... I can stop...... if- if you want me-"

"fuck no! You're staying there till.... till all of it is inside of me."

"God Gordon.... I'd like t-that very much... I dunno if I can.... I want to but I'm struggling to.... breathe."

"Then kiss me as - as you cum.... I'll give you the air y-you need."

"Ahhhh... might - might be.... nuuuh! too late....NUUUUHAAAH! GOD GORDON!"

"Holy shit! Fucking hellfire! Aaaaaaahhh! uuuuhhh nuhhhh oh John! Nuhhhh - John I lov -love you and the shit you do to me!"

John collapsed backwards on the bed, Gordon flopping onto him from his position straddling his lap, arms around each other, panting heavily and John still inside of him. John nuzzled Gordon lazily and kissed him with what little energy he had left.

"I’d walk to hell and back for you Gordon. I only ever want my body to be yours....I'd move heaven to earth for you if it would prove how much I love you."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah.... f-feel dizzy now....S-sorry Gordon."

"Don't be. That was amazing. I'm yours anytime you ever have the urge to do that again - could you teach me?"

"I dunno. I've - I've never done that before."

"Never?"

"Ne - never. was never allowed."

"Woah.... You're saying the entire time he - he did all that to you.... you never?"

"Yes."

"Fucking hell."

"Gordon?"

"Yeah?"

"Did You an - and Virgil?"

"No. I think he got bored with me. Only so many ways we could do anything without me getting crushed. Remember that shattered pelvis that Virgil said was from pushing me into the pool?"

"Fucking hell! He did that?"

"Accident. I pushed him too far and he collapsed on top of me straight after the sound of a break. Though it was the slats on the bed...."

 

"Well I don't care if we do stuff over and over...I don't find you boring one bit Gordon."

"Thanks.... I think Scott wasted you when he could have had the chance."

"Heh... well that's over. His loss."

"My gain."

"Exactly."


End file.
